New Dog
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The Murphy family buys a new dog. There's nothing suspicious about that, right? 58/59 family.


**O-kay, here's a small one-shot requested by Numbuh 227. The Murphy family buying a new puppy. Here we go!**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, why did we have to come here?" eight-year-old Zach Murphy complained to his parents. "I don't even want a new pet."

"Your sister wants one." His mother, Gwen, replied. "And it's her birthday."

"It's MY birthday, too!" Zach whined.

"Well, you got a new 3DS." His father, Doug, reminded. "Now it's Maddy's turn. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Meh…"

Up ahead, Maddy Murphy was happily skipping ahead of the rest of the family. They soon came up to the Quahog pet store, the walls aligned with stacks of cages of various animals. "Hey, y'all, welcome to Bruce's Pet Shop." The man behind the desk asked in a smooth tone. He had brown hair, a small brown mustache, and a slight 5-o'clock shadow. "Anything I can help y'all with?"

"Hey, Bruce." Doug greeted. "We're looking for a pet for our daughter."

"It's my birthday!" Maddy cheered.

"Oh, y'all a birthday girl!" Bruce smiled. "Well, let's see what we have for y'all today."

First, the man led them over to a green parrot in a hanging birdcage. "This here's Flubber Jade, he came all the way from Brazil."

"Does it talk?" Zach asked.

"Nope! Just sits there and smiles like an idiot!" The parrot said. "Squawk!"

"Eh…" Maddy looked uninterested.

"Let's look at other ones." Bruce suggested, leading them to a fish tank. "We just got this rare goldfish that feels human emotions."

Maddy looked at the goldfish in the bowl, who stared back. "Well, it looks kinda cool."

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" The fish suddenly yelled. "I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN A FISH'S BODY AND SOLD TO THIS SHOP! LET ME OUUUT!"

"Euh! Never mind! That fish is freaky!" Maddy yelled.

"_Suck on a salt lick, ***."_ The fish said with anger.

"Actually… I've sort of always wanted a puppy." Maddy said.

"A dog? ? Can't we at least get a cat or something?" Zach asked.

"A dog would be nice to have." Doug shrugged.

"Well, this weird man showed up yesterday and sold us a brown German shepherd." Bruce said. "Jeffrey? Could you let the new dog in here?" he called to the other room.

At his call, a small, brown German shepherd scampered in, wagging its tail and panting with its tongue sticking out. The puppy immediately took notice of Maddy and smiled, running and standing to lean its paws on her as it licked her face. "Ha ha!" Maddy giggled. "Aww, it's so cute!"

"I'M cuter than that little runt! !" the fish yelled.

"Looks like we got a buy." Gwen figured.

"Awww! I hate dogs. Do we really have to buy this?" Zach whined.

"Bwark! Little boy's jealous of the new puppy. Bwark!" the parrot squawked.

"What's its name?" Doug asked.

"Fellow said his name was Sparky. But I guess y'all c'n name him whatever." Bruce said.

"Sparky… I like that name." Maddy smiled.

"Meh. It's a cool name, I guess." Zach shrugged.

"Aw, I'm glad you like him. Hey, Jeffry!" Bruce called. "These li'l kids wanna buy the new puppy."

"_Noo waaay!"_ someone called from the other room.

"Way!"

"_Oh, no!"_

"Ah knooow!"

Maddy continued to giggle as the new puppy licked her face, while Zach just frowned in disgust.

**Unknown Location**

In a pitch-black chamber, two beings watched a large monitor that showed from the eyes of the dog as it licked Maddy's face. _"It worked, Lawrence! With my very own robo-puppy, we'll be able to keep an eye on this child at all times!"_ A tall, thin being said in a psychotic voice.

"_Hm, indeed, Sir. But what need is there to spy on this particular child?"_ The other being, a shorter, slightly chubby butler asked in a British tone.

"_How should I know? ! All I know is the Master wants us to keep an eye on her. As long as things go according to plan, I shall finally have my revenge on that Lombax. MWAAH HA HA HA-"_ His laughing was cut short when the monitor's screen turned into static, then switched to the image of a bunch of cowboys square-dancing.

"_Oh dear… must've set the satellite transmission to the cowboy channel by accident."_

"_LAAWREEEEEEEEENCE!"_

* * *

**And that's how it happened. XP Lol as for who those two villains are, let's just say they're gonna be part of the New Team Gnaa. If you've been catching up with some of my author's notes or PMs, it should be kinda obvious who those two are. XP Anyway, next time I'll try to finish **_**XANA**_**. Later.**


End file.
